1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the hunting of wild game and, in particular, to a portable device for the hoisting and skinning of wild game in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunters have hunted, killed and skinned wild game since before recorded history. The skinning and dressing of game in the field is best done when the game is hoisted off of the ground into a hanging position with either the head of the game elevated and the rear legs hanging down, or with the rear legs elevated and the head and the front legs hanging down. Game can be long and heavy, so it is necessary that the game be hoisted to a sufficient height to enable a person to manipulate the game as necessary to remove the skin without the game dragging on the ground.
Numerous patents disclose vehicle mounted, tree depending and free standing game hoists. Game hoists are generally used in remote areas and have to be transported to the location of use. Portability is a key factor for game hoists to be used in the field. Tree depending game hoists utilize a tree for structural support, while free standing game hoists generally require a rigid support which may add to the weight of the device. Vehicle depending game hoists are generally similar to free standing devices but are adapted to be supported by a trailer hitch or other component of the motor vehicle.
Several inventions are known to those skilled in the art for hoisting killed game into position for skinning. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,534 (“the '534 patent”) discloses a game hoist having a dual-purpose winch. The '534 patent also discloses a first pulley used with the winch for hoisting game and a second pulley used with the winch for skinning game. After the game is hoisted to a hanging position, the game is secured in the hanging position and the winch is used, in combination with a second pulley, to pull the skin of the game.
The '534 patent is a tree depending hoist and requires the user to find a tree having a trunk suitable for receiving straps or chains used to secure the winch, the first pulley and the second pulley. Tree depending game hoists generally require a tree having an uninterrupted section of trunk with no limbs and a diameter within a certain range.
A problem with tree depending hoists like the one disclosed in the '534 patent is that a ladder may be required in order to secure the hoist to the tree at a height sufficient to prevent hoisted game from contacting the ground during skinning process.
Another problem with tree depending game hoists like the one disclosed in the '534 patent is that the second pulley is secured to the trunk of a tree instead of being strategically positioned directly underneath the hoisted game. This may cause the game to be pulled in a direction other than straight down, and the game may swing or spin during or after the skinning process. Also, the game hoist disclosed in the '534 patent may not be usable if the tree does not have a extended portion of suitable diameter trunk near the ground that is without limbs or other naturally occurring features that may prevent the attachment and use of the lower pulley.
Another problem with game hoists like the one disclosed in the '534 patent is the requirement of a second pulley. The user must unthread the strap or cable from the first pulley after hoisting the game, and then thread the strap or cable around the second pulley for skinning the game. This manipulation of the strap or cable may be time consuming and difficult, especially in cold weather when the manual dexterity of the user's hands is impaired by cold or by gloves. Also, the requirement of the second pulley adds unnecessary weight to the device.
Another problem with game hoists like the one disclosed in the '534 patent is that it supports only a single game, and will not accommodate multiple game. Hunters that hunt in groups would each need to bring their own individual game hoist or they would have to skin one game at a time while other game lay on the ground attracting insects or scavengers.
Another problem with game hoists like the one disclosed in the '534 patent is that it does not assist the user in loading skinned game into a truck or onto a motor vehicle unless the vehicle can be positioned under the tree to which the device is secured.
What is needed is a game gallows for hoisting and skinning game that is more portable for easier transport to the field. What is needed is a game gallows that allows the user to hoist and skin the game without removing the strap or cable from a hoisting pulley and rethreading the strap or cable over a skinning pulley. What is needed is a game gallows for simultaneously hoisting and skinning multiple game. What is needed is a game gallows that is suitable for loading game into the bed of a truck or onto a motor vehicle.